


'Til Death do Us Part

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Series: Ten Years of River Song [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, The Tenth Anniversary of River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: River hoped her message had got through to him. She'd hate to have got her hopes up like this only to discover he'd not arrived. She planned a subtle death for him for such an eventually as she led her team into a new corridor.





	'Til Death do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, River Song! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Ten years ago today...

He always told her her hair felt nice. It was always soft and he loved to run his fingers through it. He used to wash it for her sometimes.

River struggled to get the comb through her luscious locks, cursing him for not being there to bother with this ridiculous task for her. He was always eager when it came to her hair.

When she'd finally finished, she tied it up in a ponytail and put her helmet on over her head.

It was time to go.

 

 

They exited the ship and walked along the platform of the space port. It was lined with book and gift shops, and a few cafès. All of which were ignored by River and her team.

Eventually, they came to two large, wooden doors, which led to the rest of the planet. River tried to push them open, but they wouldn't budge. So she blasted them and they swung open with a puff of smoke.

River led her archaeologists through, and was hit by the sudden smell of old books, despite her helmet keeping out the air. It must've been psychological.

It was one of the best smells in the whole Universe. River smiled and filled her lungs with it as she walked through the book-lined corridor.

She couldn't wait to see the Doctor again. The thought of him made her smile brighter. A younger one, possibly still with the bowtie. She might even get the chance to see her mother again.

River hoped her message had got through to him. She'd hate to have got her hopes up like this only to discover he'd not arrived. She planned a subtle death for him for such an eventuality as she led her team into a new corridor.

She worried briefly that this might turn out to be the first time he met her, but she quickly pushed that thought out of her head. That was not something she wanted to dwell on, nor was it something that would happen any time soon. Or at least, so she hoped.

River couldn't bare the thought of going on without him, never seeing the man she loved again. She had begun not to care if he knew her well or not, as long as he was in her life she was happy.

She was grounded in her thoughts by the feeling of the Doctor's clothes against her skin. She'd pinched them from the bedroom floor when she left Darillium, among a few other things of his. Now she wore them beneath her suit, fresh off his back, unwashed. If the suit moved in a certain way, she could smell him. That definitely wasn't psychological.

They burst through the latest set of doors and River faltered when she saw him. He was still in the pinstripes. Damn, there came that worry again. She pushed it out of her mind and continued confidently towards him.

River cleared her visor and smiled at her husband.

"Hello, sweetie," she greeted fondly.

"Get out," he ordered coldly.

Her world shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
